Restless
by PrehistoricCat
Summary: Abby is having trouble sleeping on board the submarine and goes off in search of something to help.  Pairing: Abby/Officer Sam Leonard. Spoilers for episode 5 x02


**Disclaimer: Not mine, no copyright intended**

**A/N: Officer Sam Leonard is the young sonar operator on the HMS Gartside in episode 5 x02, and was the only one of the crew to remain unharmed. I was rather taken with him personally, and I think he was rather taken with Abby ;) So, I thought I'd let them have a bit of fun as a bit of a break from all the angst I keep writing. No real plot, just a healthy dose of smut. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Abby couldn't settle. She'd tried to sleep but the thought of being on board a submarine was not entirely pleasant. Somehow, Connor had managed to fall asleep pretty quickly and Matt had retired to his own bunk about an hour ago. She'd tried her usual tricks to help her calm her mind but nothing was working. She'd never suffered from claustrophobia before so she wasn't sure if the reason she felt so uneasy was down to being confined in a small space or something else she couldn't put her finger on.<p>

She gave up and decided to go and see if she could get a drink; that usually helped at home. As she climbed out of her bunk, she peered round the curtain across Connor's bunk – he really was fast asleep, mouth slightly open and breathing heavily. She liked to watch him sleep, and normally would have just crawled in next to him and snuggled into him, but the bed was tiny and he'd annoyed her earlier behaving like a child. Maybe that was partly the reason she couldn't settle.

HMS Gartside was a maze of long corridors that all looked the same, and several times Abby found herself at a dead end. Frustrated, she decided to just take a chance and open each door she came to until she found somewhere that resembled a kitchen or canteen area – these guys must eat at some point right? The sub was not fully manned for this mission so a lot of the rooms were empty, but after 4 tries, Abby heard sounds coming from the next room.

Officer Sam Leonard was leaning across a desk, writing in a book. He looked up when Abby came in; slightly annoyed at the interruption, but his face softened and he broke into a smile when he realised who it was. Then he remembered his ranking and stood up to attention. "Ma'am?"

"It's Abby. There's no need for all this formality, Officer Leonard... is it OK if I call you Sam?" Abby smiled back.

"Of course." He motioned for her to sit down. "I was just taking a break, we're still a good hour or so from the site – taking the opportunity to catch up on my log book."

"I'm sorry I disturbed you, I was just looking for somewhere I could get a drink. Having trouble sleeping."

Sam opened his drawer and pulled out a kettle and two mugs. "I can make you a drink. I only have tea though, is that OK?"

"That would be great, thank you. I don't want to keep you from your work though."

"It's nice to have a distraction. We don't get many women on board." Sam blushed, then turned to concentrate on making the tea.

Abby felt herself blush too. She'd guessed as much the moment she arrived. The three young officers had all looked at her with glints in their eyes. For once, Connor had actually sussed them out straight away and moved himself protectively between them and her, but Abby had simply been flattered. It was nice to have a little male attention, and she'd always had a bit of a thing for a man in uniform.

They sat drinking their tea, passing the time by chatting about their respective jobs. "I joined the Navy in the hope of seeing the world, didn't really bargain on being stationed on board a submarine!" Sam laughed. "Still, its a good job and the guys are all a decent bunch. I guess there's worse jobs to be doing."

Abby found herself really warming to Sam. He had a twinkle in his pale blue eyes as he spoke and it was refreshing to meet someone who hadn't become jaded by their life experiences. As they chatted, she became increasingly aware that he was blushing, and he occasionally touched her knee without realising it. He was flirting with her and she liked it – more than liked it. Her stomach was fluttering and she could feel her heart pounding hard, and before she could stop herself she was flirting back; a flick of her hair, moistening her lips as he spoke and then edging closer to him.

Their voices lowered to almost a whisper and Sam leaned in even closer. Abby shivered as she felt the warmth of his breath against her skin and heard herself let out a sigh – quite where that came from she didn't know. His hand was resting on her thigh; it was no longer an unconscious action, he knew exactly what he was doing and in a moment of silence their eyes locked together. It had been a while since Abby had felt this desired and she wanted more. Connor used to look at her like this, but recently he'd either just taken it for granted or he had become so focussed on his work he'd forgotten to try.

"Sam," she whispered, resting her hand over his. He looked at her and she could tell he was fighting between what he felt was right and wrong and his own desire. It was sweet, but Abby just wished he'd make the first move – it would make it easier to reconcile with herself afterwards. The tension in the air was so thick it could be cut with a knife, and if something didn't happen soon Abby was going to explode. Someone was going to have to move this forward, and it looked like it was going to be her.

She closed the gap between them, placing a soft, warm kiss in his lips and then pulled back. She waited for his reaction; had she read this situation correctly or had she just made a huge mistake in a place where there could be no escape?

"Ma'am? Are you..." he began but didn't finish. Abby placed a finger on his lips to stop him from speaking, and then she kissed him again; moving her lips against his with more determination and willing him to return it. Just as she was about to give up, she felt his arms move around her and he pulled her into him, sighing as he kissed her back. His tongue pressed against her lips, urging them apart and then probed inside her mouth.

Abby allowed her tongue to dance with his, tasting him and drawing him into her. The young officer was finding his confidence and his hands were caressing her. When his hands slid underneath her t-shirts and brushed against her bare flesh she let out a gasp. Her body was tingling with arousal and she hoped that he was feeling the same. She was not going to leave until she'd had what she wanted from him.

They broke off their kiss briefly to help each other remove their clothes, casting them to the ground as their hands began to explore each other's body. When their mouths locked again, the kiss was needy and both were now breathing hard. Sam slid his hand between Abby's thighs, urging them apart and then he pushed two fingers into her.

"Please!" Abby gasped, pressing herself into his touch. His fingers twisted and hooked and scissored inside her, making Abby writhe, her back arching as she leaned back against his desk. He pressed his entire body against her, sinking his head into the nape of her shoulders and neck and nipping at her sensitive skin.

"Is this OK, Ma'am?" he breathed.

She pulled his mouth to hers and answered his question with a hot, passionate kiss, pressing herself against him even more. It was more than OK and she loved the way he still called her "ma'am"; it simply added to the thrill of what she knew was an illicit union. The sensation of her hard nipples against the fine hair on his chest sent a pulse of electricity through her, and she knew it wouldn't be long before she would be reduced to a quivering mass. His thumb grazing over swollen clit was all it took, her body clamped around his skilled fingers as he continued, and they both breathed and sighed into each other's mouths.

"Over here," Sam panted, pulling Abby over to his bed. It was tiny, and the bunk above meant there wasn't much room for manoeuvre; not that it mattered. Abby lay on her back and Sam moved on top of her. She spread her legs and he settled between her hips with his erect cock pressed against her stomach and planted a series of kisses over her shoulders and neck. Abby sighed, throwing back her head to expose her neck and press her breasts against himagain.

Sam shifted, and as he bit her neck he thrust himself into her, urying himself inside completely. Abby's hips rose to meet him and her body clamped around every inch, claiming him.

"You're so beautiful!" he whispered, pulling back his hips until his cock was almost completely out, and then he pushed back inside her, deeper than before. Abby let out a cry and grasped hold of his back, almost bruising him. She begged him for more and he was more than willing, moving inside her with steady, determined strokes making Abby whimper and writhe beneath him. They swallowed each other's gasps as their mouths crushed together hungrily.

He moved one hand to cup her breast, and his other to her hip. He drove into her harder, angling himself so that his pubic bone would press against her clit as he buried himself inside deeper. Abby sobbed, sensing her release was close. She hadn't felt this desired in a long time, and Sam was a great lover. He seemed able to find exactly the right spot with each stroke and it sent wave after wave of intense pleasure through her entire body. She felt like she was on fire and losing all control as his hand slid between them to the point where they were joined and pinched her clit. She gasped his name repeatedly as her body shuddered and convulsed around him.

He rode out her orgasm for a few moments, thrusting into her hard and erratically as he tried to hold back as long as possible. Finally, he released with a loud moan and filled her willing body, placing heavy, wet kisses on her mouth and caressing her sweat-slicked body until he was spent. They remained tangled together for several more minutes, breathing hard and just basking in the glow that seemed to be emanating from their satiated bodies.

Reluctantly, Sam pulled away and stroked Abby's face. "I have to go, my break is over and we'll be at the site soon. You're welcome to stay here though."

Abby kissed his fingertips. "Thank you," she said softly, and watched him dress hurriedly.

"Anytime... Ma'am!" he said with a wink as he left the room. Abby sighed happily – she now knew the reason for her restlessness earlier – Sam had got under her skin without her realising it, and now she sensed she wouldn't have any more trouble getting to sleep.


End file.
